The present invention relates to an electronic component such as a variable resistor used for an electronic appliance, and more particularly to a terminal mounting structure for an electronic component.
A terminal of a certain electronic component such as a variable resistor or the like is made of a metal material and includes a clamp section for clamping a substrate through front and rear surfaces of the substrate and a leg section formed so as to be integral with the clamp section. The electronic component of such type is so constructed that an electrode arranged on the substrate and the clamp section of the terminal are bonded to each other by soldering, resulting in the electrode and terminal being electrically and mechanically connected to each other. Thus, after the soldering, it is required to remove flux adhered to the substrate by washing with freon.
Recently, it has been highly desired to restrict use of freon in order to avoid environmental pollution. Nevertheless, it is necessarily required to remove the flux after the soldering, however, a washing agent exhibiting a washing performance substantially equal to freon has not been developed. Thus, in manufacturing of the electronic component, it is highly desired to minimize a soldering operation.